


Vertical Slant

by lil_utterance (persephone_flees)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_flees/pseuds/lil_utterance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Babylon 5, Sheridan/Delenn, new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertical Slant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Multi Fandom Het Porn Battle](http://jenab.livejournal.com/329833.html) hosted by jenab.

Delenn stood nude save for a pair of thigh-high stockings.

Except for the fact that she was frowning, John thought she looked sexy as hell.

"I'm wearing them, as I promised you. But I still feel silly." She ran a hand down the silky material, not so much self-conscious as perplexed by the interruption to her nudity. "They are _very_ impractical." Her head tilted to the side as she studied him. "I think there is something you are not telling me."

That could very well be true—he figured it depended on how one looked at it. Was it really his fault she hadn't figured out they were supposed to be worn with other pieces of lingerie?

"Can you at least tell me the purpose of these," she searched for the word, "stockings?"

He cleared his throat. "You want a specific purpose?"

"That's it. I'm changing." She did not offer him her usual amused over-the-shoulder look as she stalked away.

He knew he should feel bad, but all he could focus on was the sweet curve and dip of her lower back, the way the smooth, pale skin of her upper thighs disappeared into the sheer black material of…

"Delenn," he said, voice low. "Please leave them on."

She slowly turned back to face him.

"I'm still dealing with being in our new home on Minbar." He walked over and pulled her to him. "Not to mention sleeping in this bed," he nodded towards the upward slanting structure, "every single night. Take pity on a human far from his world." When she drew back to look at him, he ran a finger across her bone crest and felt her soften against him. "I don't want you to sacrifice too much dignity, but maybe we could compromise?"

"Compromise?"

"If you wore one of your silk robes as well as the stockings, you might feel more…comfortable." He offered her a hopeful smile. "Proper, even."

To his surprise, he thought he now detected amusement in her expression. Though she tried to hide it, when she looked down at her body her mouth quirked.

"So right now I am improper?" she asked gravely.

For a moment, watching her not-so-innocently examining her own body, he was at a loss for words. "Ah, yes." He worked to keep his tone casual. "I'd say you qualify."

She smiled then, the same sunburst that always blinded him. "Good." She leaned over, her lips brushing his ear. "Then—just for one night—we can skip the rituals and begin rediscovering each other's pleasure centers immediately." When all he did was stare at her, she took his hand and tugged him towards the bed. "Immediately means _now_, John."

He grinned at her impatience. They were in complete agreement about the timetable for the evening. Now if only he could get the bed to cooperate…

Then he had an idea. Leaving her standing in front of the bed, he reached around and adjusted it, increasing the angle until it was almost vertical.

Her brow furrowed. "But John, you-"

"Want it to be this way right now," he interrupted, barely getting the words out before he started kissing her.

She responded enthusiastically, not pausing for breath until he backed her up against the slanted wall the bed formed. Swallowing her gasp, he wrapped his hands around her slim hips and lifted her body upwards; his fingers brushed the tops of her thighs, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist. She did, and he pressed himself even more firmly into her center. Both of them sighed, but she managed to elicit the first audible moan when she slid one of her silk-clad legs down his back.

"So these do have a purpose." She laughed. "I approve."

"Fine by me," he muttered, lowering his head to her breast. As he caressed her with his mouth, she continued to caress him with her legs, her hands on his shoulders.

She was incoherent, almost pleading, by the time he undid his pants, and he felt so unsteady on his feet that he pushed into her quickly, no warning, no further preparation. It didn't matter; they were both more than ready. She arched back and fisted her hands around the edges of the bed, the leverage allowing her to grind her hips more insistently into him; he helped, moving his hands to grip her bottom and pushing deeper inside her. Both closed their eyes as incoherence took over, each thrust of their hips taking them one step closer to a shared fall.

Only after they both came did the bed collapse beneath them.


End file.
